


It's Alive....????

by chocobith



Series: ICC Writings [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, SHIELD Husbands, some people shouldn't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobith/pseuds/chocobith
Summary: Some people shouldn't cook.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm participating in Imagine ClintCoulson on Tumblr. Should be fun!
> 
> Prompt 1: Imagine character A is preparing something special for character B

It was breathing. Definitely breathing. Okay, he was being overly dramatic, but there was definite movement. He gently poked the mass with his spoon. It twitched.

“Have you tried it yet?” His partner bustled into the room, balancing glasses and a wine bottle while holding a basket of rolls.

“No, I was waiting for you.” He beamed at Phil, hoping he didn’t look freaked out while keeping one eye on his bowl. Definitely moving.

“You didn’t have to. Go ahead, I know you didn’t get any hot meals on that mission.” Phil sat down, filling their glasses and handing out the bread with classic efficiency. 

“Where did you get the recipe?” One step closer to figuring out what was in front of him.

“I found it on-line. You always talk about the stew we ate in Belarus, so I decided to give it a try.” 

Clint watched as Phil picked up his spoon and began to scoop up the sentient stew. He debated whether to voice a warning when Phil’s mouth closed over the portion. He watched the man’s eyes go wide. The spoon was removed, still holding the quivering mass.

“You know, I’m feeling more like having pho tonight. You order that and I will clear this up.” 

Phil slid his chair back, picking up both bowls and turning for the kitchen.

“Are you sure?” Clint couldn’t help his grin as he tried not to laugh. He heard the disposal running and the sounds of containers being scraped as he dialed for takeout.

“Definitely sure.”


End file.
